


Temmie 4 Supreem Diktater

by Brill (HalfLight)



Series: Tumblr Tales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temmie needs a study buddy.  Frisk has no idea what they're getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temmie 4 Supreem Diktater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accalia-the-alvinian-queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=accalia-the-alvinian-queen).



> For Accalia-the-alvinian-queen, at http://accalia-the-alvinian-queen.tumblr.com. She requested Frisk/Temmie in college.

Frisk sighs, crosses their arms, and leans across the table.  “So you’re--”  
  
“hOI!  i’m tem!”  
  
Frisk fights the urge to flinch at her outburst, smiling instead.  They pretend that the other students in the library aren’t glaring at the two of them.  “Right, I just wanted to be sure - I still can’t tell you from Tem.  ...And Tem.  And Tem.  And Bob.”  
  
They’re worried that Temmie's head will fall right off her shoulders, what with how fast she’s nodding.  Frisk puts it from their mind and decides to try some small talk - if they’re going to be study buddies for the semester, they might as well know a little bit more about her.  “So, what are you majoring in?”  
  
“WURLD DOMENASHUN!”  
  
Frisk blinks.  “Uh...come again?”  
  
“YAya!  wize man sed, ‘Know leg iz PAWA!’ ‘N pawa corruptz...SO...if tem study hard, ttm will be EBUL!”  
  
Frisk bites their lip and looks outside, wondering if the roll of thunder outside was coincidence or the poorly-timed comedic effect of some hack writer.  
  
“tem iz miner in ekonomikz, too!”  
  
_Oh, good_.  Frisk smiles at this - World Domination is a bit out of their experience (they're pretty sure the university doesn't even  _offer_ that), but Economics they can work with.  “Why don’t we start with that, then?  You have your study guide, right?”  
  
“yAyA!  here!”  Temmie dives into her backpack.  Frisk ducks as a rubber chicken, a yoyo, and a cat fly out of the bag and hit the wall behind them.  They offer an apologetic smile to the very offended-looking cat and the library patrons who are no longer bothering to be subtle with their glares.  Temmie emerges a few minutes later, paper in mouth, and drops it in front of Frisk with a proud smile.  
  
“Temmie, this is torn-up paper, not...wait, is this your study guide?”  
  
“tem eats it!”  
  
“...Huh?”  
  
“Tem herds if u reads ‘n digestz ur notes, u get know leg kwikerer!  so tEM mades SUPER SEKRIT tEMMIE FLAKES RECEIPT to digest!”  
  
Frisk opens their mouth.  The small, pitiful sound that escapes is what’s left of their words.  
  
“...know leg izn’t tasty, tho.  tem gots indigestshunz.”  
  
Frisk slumps forward, cupping their face in their hands.  Breathe in, breathe out.  There’s only a whole semester spanning in front of them.  
  
“It’s okay, Temmie.  Let’s just...start with what we have and go from there.”  
  
_She’s very lucky she’s kind of cute._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is not exactly what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you for reading!


End file.
